


New Beginnings

by AsgardianDarling



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Hiddleston - Freeform, Tom Hiddleston / Reader - Freeform, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsgardianDarling/pseuds/AsgardianDarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're an aspiring actress who just landed herself the role of her life, while working on leaving your past behind and beginning anew, when you meet your new co-star that plan kinda flies out the window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> After being on hiatus for some time, I wanted to give this another go. I wish to continue my other fics and hopefully kickstart this one! It´s a little drabble that's been floating around in my head for quite some time, any and all feedback is appreciated. So let's see how this one goes all right?  
> Also, I will reupload this chapter a little bit more polished, but I was just so excited to share this idea with you :)
> 
> Thank you! 
> 
> (The dream ends after the italics!)

 

_¨I can't believe you let it get this far, you played with me and you didn´t care. I loved you in the most sincere way possible and it didn't matter the least to you, you destroyed me in every way and now you just get to walk away.¨ Tears streamed down your cheeks as you spoke the last words to the man who ruined you, the man who took all your hopes and dreams and shattered them to pieces on the ground. Your pulse was racing, your breath was hitching and all you could feel was the pressure on your chest as the pain enveloped you. The heartache falling on your being like an anvil, your cries soon became shrieks and the sky was slowly turning a deep shade of red. The heartache son turning into morbid fear, you wanted to run but your legs were not in the mood to cooperate. The man in front of you slowly vanished into thin air, leaving you gasping in awe at the situation unfolding in front of you. Darkness threatened to consume you, a cold sweat running down your face. With the last ounce of energy, you let out a blood curling scream as a bright light shone in your eyes, effectively blinding you._

 

You woke with a jolt, arms flailing all over the place, causing you to fall off the bed with a loud thud. What a way to wake up, you shook off the remainders of the nightmare and went about with your daily routine. Today was a big day, after many disappointments and failed auditions, today was the day you were gonna meet the cast of your new movie. You had worked so hard to get where you were and after a low Budget movie, and a few small roles here and there. You were finally getting your big break, nervous as you were, you were also ecstatic that you had beaten out so many actresses for the lead. All your sweat and tears would pay off, your first blockbuster. You would meet with your leading man, and get to know the rest of the cast and crew. Although if truth be told, you were more excited to know who your new guy was, seeing as how the script called for some, ahemm, loving among the two lead characters. Your work being the most important part, you couldn't help but to enjoy the perks of the job as well, right? You arrived at the studio and were escorted to a big meeting room where everyone would be formally introduced.

 

After most of the awaited people had arrived, the director called attention to everyone. ¨Hello everybody, I thank you very much for coming. As you all know we are all very excited to be part of this new production, and I hope that in the time we have together we will grow close to one another. I´m very happy to see each and everyone of you, with the exception of our main guy, who should be arriving anytime now, you all know how traffic can be. Today will be only for getting to know one another, and I hope to see you all tomorrow with all the energy to get started.¨ With that everyone went about their business, mingling and such. You tried not to let your disappointment show too much, but still went ahead with the introductions and the hellos, and the how do you dos. This being your first big role, you had the inkling that your every move with be heavily judged, not to mention your acting skills. But nonetheless you were here for a reason, and damn it you were going to prove it.

 

You had strived so much to make a name for yourself and now here was your shot, people walking up to you and stating their name. It couldn't get any better, you were enjoying the attention and the opportunity it granted you. Behind you a throat cleared, when you turned you found yourself looking into the most impossibly beautiful blue eyes you had ever had the pleasure of seeing. A hand was extended towards you along with the most delectable voice, accompanied with a delicious british accent. ¨Hi, my name´s Tom, Tom Hiddleston. I know we haven´t been formally introduced, but I´m your co-star. I'll be playing the role of Jonathan Mint, and by what I've been told, you're playing my adorable Lily Jameson.¨ He introduced himself with a smile.

A/N: So, yay or nay?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Tom meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small chapter just to get things going, I really want to write chapters of 1000 words and have my stories rock, but I'm not there yet. So, have mercy. I have a basic layout of the story, buy when I'm typing it out my fingers and brain seem to disconnect. Anyway, there it is. If you would like more chapters, I'm happy to oblige. Have a nice day.

Tom cleared his throat when he realized you had not yet answered him, and also when he realized his hand was still awkwardly extended towards you.

¨You only have one chance to make a first impression, you buffoon¨ you mentally scolded yourself.

Shaking his hand you happily accepted the greeting, trying not to ridicule yourself. ¨Hi Tom, it´s a pleasure to finally meet you, and yes, I’ll be playing your adorable Lily Jameson, I’m so excited.¨ you answered him with a smile on your face. ¨It’s a wonder we hadn’t been introduced before though, ¨ you declared, taking a sip of your drink.

  
He looked at you thoroughly, as if studying you. His eyes seemed to be burning a hole through your clothes, it sounded pretty silly, but you felt naked somehow. ¨Yes, what a pity we didn’t meet earlier, especially had I known you were so beautiful, but hey, here we are now.¨ he said in that British accent. Damn he could be charming! There was no denying the way he looked you up and down, his eyes lingering more than they should around your cleavage. There was a certain something to the manner he stared at you, like he was doing deliberately. Like a child who knew he was getting what he wanted.

  
Clearing his throat he spoke again, ¨You know, we really should talk a bit behind the psychology of the characters, I find it fascinating that a relationship can grow to such heights only to plummet down the way Jonathan and Lily’s did.¨

  
¨I agree with you, I for one am a firm believer that there is a thin line that separates love and hate, and more often than not, that said line can be blurred with astounding ease.¨ you stated, having only finished reading the script a few days prior to this party, but still finding an intrigue within the love/hate relationship that develops between the two main characters. ¨What I cannot find myself to understand is what drives a love so pure to become as sour as that, ultimately ending with the other person´s demise, or in short, what causes that line to fade altogether, ¨ you explained, ¨in the matters of love and hate, that sir Tom, is what I find truly interesting, developing these characters will hopefully be as fun and fascinating as I’ve planned out myself, at least Lily.¨

  
“Hehehe, don’t worry darling, I’ve a few ideas brewing for Jonathan myself, but I’m very excited to see where we can take the story ourselves, although I do feel obliged to tell you, I’m a bit of hard nut to work with. Don’t let that scare you off though, I just like to try and bring as much of my vision as I can to the characters, it makes the feel more alive and three dimensional, you know.,” you let out a nervous laugh when you realized Tom was staring fascinated at you. “But please, do keep telling me what train of thought you’ve been following for Jonathan and Lily, we can find a way to bounce ideas off one another, “ he egged you on.

  
Tom was no doubt intrigued by the way you spoke so passionately about the characters you would both be bringing to life on the big screen. His eyes fixed on you as you expressed your thoughts and feelings about the world that would envelop both of you for the next few months.

  
You were so caught on rambling about the story that you didn’t even notice at one point he did nothing but stare into your eyes, loving the fire and dedication that emitted from them.

  
“Sorry, I’m sure this must be tedious, listening to all the nonsense I’ve said, “ you apologized, praying that you weren’t keeping from something more interesting and the party. “I’m just going to shut up now, as you noticed I tend to keep talking and taking until someone stops me from doing so, most of the time I don’t even understand half the words I’m saying to be honest and…. “

  
“Hey,” Tom cooed, no doubt picking up on your nervousness. “Don’t worry about it, I don’t mind”

  
He had no doubt that you were indeed, the best choice to be playing his lovely Lily Jameson. From this brief meeting he realized working with you would be a real treat. He finally had someone that sized up to him in wit, eloquence and dedication, someone that could take his ideas and reciprocate them in equal manner and even bettering them if needed.

  
Yes, working with you would be a real treat. 

 

 

***So, yay or nay?***


End file.
